


The Request

by Harmonyhhr



Series: 'Keeping' it Ghostly [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, still not on a ladder, the tables are uncomfortable enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonyhhr/pseuds/Harmonyhhr
Summary: It's fantasy night in Ghoulville. Omega requests a very specific look, forcing Ellie to ask Mist (of all people) for advice.





	1. Even fictional characters don't know what to wear

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* This was meant to be one chapter. These "short" stories keep getting away from me! Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up soon (I've been staring at it for two weeks now, trying to make everything perfect). All the proper sexy times will be included there.

Omega and I stood facing one another in front of his bedroom closet, me dangling a garter belt by one finger. “You know librarians don’t dress like this, right? Most days I spent my time in flats and granny sweaters."

He gave me droll look. "Stop ruining my fantasies, Ellie. You get to pick the rest of the outfit but I should at least have some say in what goes underneath.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” I said as I gave his sturdy back a shove. “Just make sure your gorgeous buns stay in the studio for a while. Say, an hour.”

“What will you do that takes an hour?” He was genuinely perplexed. It’s not as if I could blame him though, since I never bothered to spruce myself up. Band t-shirts and yoga pants were all I could muster these days without becoming exhausted.

I kept pushing, trying to get him to move faster out the door. “Hey, if we’re going to do fantasies, we might as well do them right.” I teased as I patted his retreating butt, returning to the bedroom to get ready once he’d left.

I dug through my clothes until I found a tan, ankle length skirt, white pinstripe blouse, and black necktie. Next came the beige and brown 1920s reproduction heels I’d obsessively scoured the internet for and spent fifty bucks on even though they were a size too big. A treasure seeker or gunfighter I might not be, but I could manage sexy keeper of knowledge.

Shucking off my pants and shirt, I pulled on the corset I found in the Fascinations bag the first night Omega and I were *together*. It was an exquisite dove gray, with a lace-up back and lace paneling at the waist. Thankfully it had a zipper closure that ran discreetly up the left side, ensuring I wouldn’t need help adjusting it. The matching panties were also sheer lace and only held together by the most delicate ribbons. How he guessed my size before he'd ever touched me I will never know but it tucked, plumped, and accentuated my assets perfectly.

I twirled in front of the mirror and pressed a nervous hand to my stomach. Dressing up was one thing but this time I had to _act_. Omega had asked sweetly enough that I simply couldn't say no. He had me so wrapped around his finger that I even looked up a few "naughty librarian" scenarios on some very questionable websites, though I vowed after viewing them never to desecrate books in such a manner. 

Turning to the bed, I fingered the garter belt apprehensively. I didn’t see its purpose considering I’d chosen a long skirt, but maybe I was expected to wear it anyways. Would the outfit still be attractive even if the stockings I had on hand didn’t match? Plus, stockings might end up making my legs look bulky under the already thick fabric. Shit. I chewed on my thumbnail and checked my phone. The time difference made it difficult to catch a friend away from work or awake, so calling one of them was out of the question. I could text one of the Ghouls but their incessant teasing would be merciless...unless…

Before I could talk myself out of it, I scrolled through my contacts and dialed Air.

He answered after two rings with a solemn, “Ellie.”

I barreled over him before I could lose my nerve. “Hey, Air. Is Mist around?”

A very pregnant pause. “Yes.”

“Good, can you get her? I need her help.” I said, trying not to gulp audibly. 

Another pause had me fearing he wouldn’t do it. Then a voice, honey-coated with power, slid through the connection. “Yes?”

Until this point I had never actually spoken to Mist. Part of it stemmed from nice, healthy terror but the other came from not trusting her completely. I was afraid she’d be able to sense my apprehension somehow, putting her on guard and her best behavior. Since this call was due to my impulsive stupidity, I decided up front and to the point would put her at ease.

“Hi Mist. I’m Ellie. We haven’t officially met but I needed to ask you something. I assume you’ve gone on dates, right? Been intimate with people?” I barely stopped for a breath as I rushed to get the words out.

“Excuse me?” She sounded less than thrilled about my questions.

I stuttered a bit before continuing to make an ass out of myself. “Sorry, sorry I’m not asking for details or anything. I just- look, Omega wants me to wear this lingerie set and the garter belt doesn’t fit in with what I want to put over it. Is it absolutely necessary to wear?”

I waited for her to tell me to go jump off a bridge but instead she made a soft “hmmmm” noise of consideration. “Do you have fishnets or proper stockings?”

It took me a second to remember what I'd grabbed from home before coming to stay here. “Both, I think. The skirt I picked is long, if that helps.”

“Choose a shorter skirt and wear the fishnets. Omega strikes me as a dirty hooker kind of guy.” She laughed and the happy noise startled me a bit. “You’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand…or wherever else you like.”

Oh la la.

Blushing, I thanked her and hung up. She was definitely a dangerous woman, but for reasons I hadn't even considered. 

I rooted around in the dresser drawers until I found a pair of black fishnets I used for Halloween costumes and slid them on with the garter belt. One black pencil skirt and red fitted blazer later, I had a completed look. My hair was now long enough to twist in to a simple bun, leaving me free to fret over my make up. I could do the basics with some blush and foundation but I seriously hoped Omega wasn’t expecting a contoured porn star when he walked through the door later.

On my fourth attempt at a very basic smoky eye and growling in frustration, I was too preoccupied to check the caller ID when my phone rang.

“Are those growls directed at me? Or Air?” Omega.

I began wiping off the excess eyeshadow as I answered, “Neither of you, actually. I’m directing it at myself.” I registered his words fully. “Wait, why I am growling at Air?”

An amused hum. “You tell me. One minute I’m waiting patiently for you and the next Air is calling to ask me why you’re badgering Mist about lingerie.”

I filed “tattle tale” away in my mental list of traits for Air and tripped over my tongue trying to offer an explanation. “Well I…see, I wanted to…uh, you – oh you just hush and forget about it!”

His wicked chuckle had me shivering in anticipation of things to come. “I like knowing I can make you sweat, Eliana. I take it this means you aren’t standing me up?”

I pulled the phone away from my ear to see I was ten minutes late for our rendezvous. “Oops! Go back to the studio and wait – I’m leaving now.” Hanging up, I threw on a pair of fake cat-eye glasses that would hopefully hide my poor makeup skills, swiped some red across my lips, and slipped in to serviceable red pumps before dashing out the door.

* * *

I made it to the library in record time and stood fidgeting at the center of the room, a mixture of arousal and anxiety causing my heart to race. A few lamps were burning in place of the brighter overhead lighting, giving the sizable space a more cozy, warm feel.

To keep myself occupied until Omega made his appearance I sifted through sorted piles of books, finding the trashy romance novel someone had hidden on the shelves. Alpha’s name was scrawled in unbelievably pretty handwriting on the inside cover – a gag gift, for sure, and yet somehow…yes, I could see him reading it. Settling in to a comfortable chair, I propped my legs up on one of the tables and flipped through the pages to find the steamier parts.

A muffled thud some time later had me glancing up to find my date striding through the doorway, a literal mountain of books weighing down his arms. He was wearing his Meliora suit, looking all solid and strong and delicious. Apparently he was so inclined to indulge one of my fantasies tonight as well.

"Now it's my turn to be late. Sorry.” He was huffing a bit but it was no wonder – the books he carried were thick and no doubt very heavy. “I forgot I left these back at the house.”

I popped up from the chair and moved in closer to examine his haul. “Where did those come from?" I queried.

To my total shock, he turned pink as he sat everything on the table next to me. "Um, I sort of borrowed them from a stack you pulled. I thought I'd have them back before you noticed."

"So that's where they went!" Our game completely forgotten, I scolded him in earnest. "Omega! I thought I was losing my goddamn mind when I couldn't find these."

Turning them over one by one to confirm they were indeed my missing books I couldn't stop annoyance from coloring my speech as my chastisement continued, "I specifically asked all of you not to take anything out until I had a complete list of every item in this room." I glared fiercely at him, only to find he was smiling, the kind of smile that usually made my knees weak.

"Oh no. No you don't. We are not playing until these are cataloged." I kicked off my shoes and shook my hair out of its bun, flinging the fake glasses on my nose across the room.

A hand shot out to grab my arm before I could turn away, pulling me close and tucking me up against his chest. “Come on, _Madame Librarian_. There must be some way I can make it up to you?” I squirmed as his tongue traced the outline of my ear.

“A punishment befitting the crime, eh? Hmmmmm.” I contemplated the very worst thing I could do him. “I know! You can put all the books I’m finished with back on the shelves. You know how I hate heights.”

It was difficult to keep a straight face as I watched his transform from playful to alarmed. “No? You don’t like that idea?” I tried to pout but it was impossible not to grin at his almost sullen expression. “Gosh, I thought you were going to take this seriously.”

His free hand gave my backside a very firm swat. Gripping my hips he lifted me slightly off the floor to plop me forcefully on the edge of the table, knocking his large pile of books to the floor. I raised a hand to his chest before he could go further.

“I do have one idea that might test us both.” He looked at me suspiciously.

We were frantic, he and I. His take charge energy brought out the jittery “high-in-the-sky” side of me I buried a long time ago out of self-preservation. How else could I explain my dumb ass out roaming the desert with Earth, almost getting eaten by imaginary creatures?

Tonight, I wanted to see if Omega and I were capable of more than hard and fast (and good, mind you).   

“Slow. Every step of the way.” I checked his reaction carefully this time.

He rolled his eyes as though I was being ridiculous. “Slow? That’s it?”

I gave him a knowing look as I replied, “Glacial.”

I ran my hand up from his chest to the back of his neck, my eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. He got the hint and brought his mouth down on mine, allowing our lips to meet only for the briefest of moments. Short and sweet kisses followed, only the lightest of touches.

Omega pulled his back far sooner than I preferred, and started to move away. “Wait right there,” was all I received as an explanation before he left the room.

“Slow does not mean 'leave'.” I muttered in frustration after ensuring he was out of earshot.

A very trying five minutes later he returned with a damp dishcloth in his hand. I gazed at him questioningly and he tilted my face toward the light, wiping the wet rag over my eyes.

“If we’re in no hurry, I’d rather not feel like I’m kissing a raccoon.”

So much for hiding my horrible make up job.


	2. Horizontal Refreshment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of knife play here - no one gets cut or threatened but I wanted to put up a warning anyways.

Omega was failing miserably at hiding his enjoyment of my predicament and soon we were both overcome by laughter. He finished wiping the mess away and threw the rag to the side somewhere, one hand sliding up to cup my cheek, his thumb sweeping softly across my skin.

Surrounded by shadows as we were, the blue of his eyes was not diminished. Those damn eyes. Even behind a mask they would give him away every time, telegraphing his thoughts and emotions as if he’d spoken out loud. The softness radiating from them now renewed the nerves his earlier antics had erased.

“You ought to be careful looking at me like that.” I whispered, my own gaze probably as moony eyed as his. “I might never let you go.”

Something flickered across his face but it was forgotten seconds later when his mouth brushed mine again, this time more insistently. His tongue pressed against the seam of my lips and I opened up to him fully, our tongues sliding together as our kisses became progressively more sloppy and intense. Breaking away, I tried to calm my ragged breathing and remember why I had set a leisurely pace in the first place. Even as I groped for words I nipped enthusiastically along his jawline, reveling in the rough stubble I found there.

“I thought,” I panted against his neck as he spread my legs wide enough to draw the fabric of my skirt taut against my skin, “this was supposed to be your fantasy.”

To emphasize my point, I allowed one hand to wander lazily down the buttons of his jacket, my teeth, tongue and lips leaving a blazing path of fire across the skin I exposed as I unsnapped them one by one. My other hand trailed along the waistband of his trousers, undoing the buttons there and slipping inside to trace my fingers around the rather persistent evidence of his arousal. “Ahh, fuck.” He growled, bucking his hips so that my palm gave him some much needed friction.

My ministrations faltered when his fingers dug hard in to my thighs, his teeth closing on my earlobe. Barely able to think and whimpering, I forced out the rest of my question. “Why did you let me choose?” His lips came back to mine and he answered in between hot, languid kisses. “Simple. I broke. the. rules.”

He drew back slightly and pulled something from his pocket. “Besides, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” A metallic *snick* caught my attention and I saw it was a blade gleaming in the light, the moan emanating from my throat signaling my excitement and amused frustration. 

I had yet to see Omega struggle with losing his Ghoul powers, but he definitely made use of his claws when he had them and my clothing continued to pay the price when that wickedly sharp knife found its way in to his hand.

Gripping the hem of my skirt between his fingers, he touched the elegant little tool to the fabric stretching between my open legs and we both watched the cloth split like scissors gliding through wrapping paper. I leaned back on my elbows as he drew the knife closer to my skin, allowing him room to adjust his grip so he could shear through the waistband. Wiggling away from him, I scooted towards the center of the table so my entire body had rested on the stable surface. He dragged the ruins of my skirt from beneath me and then moved up to my jacket, plucking each button between his fingers and using the knife to sever the threads. The jacket fell open to reveal I had nothing on underneath but the corset, and it left him shaking his head at me. "You test the limits of the game, Ellie." 

He leaned down to trace his tongue over the swell of my breasts, already straining against the garment just from kissing him. He didn’t linger there but instead shifted back to what was left of my clothes, maneuvering the blade to focus on my oversize fishnets. With excruciating care he sliced a straight line through the netting encasing each leg, not stopping until they too would have fallen away if not for the garter belt. Before I could guess where he might go next, he pulled at the belt and cut through it as well.

My mouth fell open in protest but I became distracted when he gripped the hilt of the knife between his teeth and placed his hands beneath my butt, yanking me down to resume my previous position on the table. He quickly divested himself of all clothing except for his boxers and proceeded to push my legs up until my feet could just barely grip the edge, one finger moving between my legs to tease me through my underwear.

“Looks like somebody’s already wet.” He chuckled softly as he went down on his knees, meeting my eyes briefly when I raised myself back up to see what he was doing. He hooked two fingers sideways through the fabric, making my hips jump when his knuckle pressed into my clit.

“Unacceptable.” In a heartbeat Omega dropped the knife and covered my body with his, slamming my wrists against either side of the table. “You have to hold very still for this next part.” He curled his fingers around mine until he made sure I clenched the wood beneath us tightly, his erection nudging my sensitive flesh making it _hard_ to pay attention.

Picking up where he left off, his fingers pulled the panties away from my slit and gently cut in to them. Each minuscule sawing motion brought the backs of his fingers in contact with my clit and I clung white knuckled to the table as he slowly guided the blade down to split the crotch open but not cut the material away completely.

I was so focused on holding myself still I didn’t realize he'd come closer until I felt his tongue dart through the opening he had cut, delving between my slick folds to deliver a long, slow lick, then another, and another.

Because I didn’t know where that pesky little knife was, I maintained my immobile position and cursed him thoroughly for it. “Jesus…fuck! Omega, don’t stop.” One more stroke of his tongue sent sparks dancing across my skin. “Please, please don’t stop.”

My begging had the opposite effect of what I wanted. Pulling away, he gave me a cheeky grin as he wiped my wetness from the lower half of his face. “I think I’ve paid my dues, don’t you?” He looked away for a moment and something thunked nearby on the floor. “You can move again.” He told me as he started to rise from his knees.

Too bad he wasn’t fast enough.

I stretched my legs out of their cramped spot and shoved them against his shoulders, throwing him off balance and forcing him down on his butt. Not wanting to give him time to think I slithered off the table after him, ripping my jacket off before turning my attention to his boxers. With his help I tugged them off and gave him what I hoped was a wicked smile.

“I thought you’d learned by now not to tease me like that.” I informed him before drawing his leaking cock in to my mouth, sucking on him as though my life depended on it.

“Christ, Ellie!” His shout was the reaction I was looking for. “I thought you wanted to take it easy?” I scraped my nails down his thighs and bobbed my head faster to take him as deep in my throat as I possibly could. His words quickly turned to moans and I kept the pace frantic for a few minutes longer.

Popping the head of his dick out of my mouth the way one might a lollipop, I met his eyes innocently. “You mean, that wasn’t slow enough?” He all but bared his teeth at me and I laughed, reaching out a hand to massage his balls while the other worked his shaft. “We’re going to have to work on your manners, mister.” I leaned down to replace the hand on his shaft with my tongue, swirling and licking until I reached the tip. “You. Can’t. Just. Toy. With. A. Girl. Like. That,” I sucked him in between my lips after every word, “and expect her not to do the same to you.”

Kissing the head of his cock, I slid backwards down his legs and moved to retreat. I made it far enough to turn so I could give him a view of my ass as I crawled away before his hand wrapped around my ankle, pulling hard enough to knock me flat on top of a plush rug. My legs were forced closed and I felt cloth (probably my poor shredded skirt) binding tightly around my ankles to keep them that way. He kissed his way up the backs of my calves, dipped his tongue in to the hollow point of my knee to make me squeal, and bit in to the softness of my thighs and ass as he massaged a hand up my back.

One of his nails raked roughly against the space between my shoulder blades and I half screamed as the sensation sent my hips in to a frenzy of motion.

“Oh, well what do we have here?” He abandoned his position near my legs and drew himself up so he could reach that sensitive spot he hadn’t found before with his mouth.

I was writhing beneath him, and begged with sincerity this time. “Omega…not there!” I gasped as he kissed the spot. “It’s too much. I can’t…” but he wouldn’t listen now.

Nothing could have prepared me for the storm of ecstasy I felt when his teeth bit savagely in to flesh and I bucked against him so forcefully I nearly knocked him off of me. Every inch of my body shook as I sobbed and pleaded for some kind of release. I damn near started crying in earnest when I felt his body leave mine and then he was wrapping both arms around me to lift me from the floor. Ankles still tied, he bent me over the table, hastily unzipping the corset I still wore and then guided his cock to my entrance, thrusting himself fully inside of me in one swift motion. We both cried out as I clenched around him and he didn't bother pretending to go slow this time. Each roll of his hips had my clit rocking against the hard surface of the table, driving me to the brink of insanity. One of his hands fell away from gripping my hips to rest on the nape of my neck and I knew where he was taking things next. 

"No, nonono." His fingers once again made a steady descent down my back. "Yes! Oh yes, yes right there. Mmmmmmhmmmmm." I was practically wailing at this point. "Yes, fuck yes YES!" His nails dragged across their destination and I came so hard blackness crashed down across my vision. 

I'm sure he came not long after I did but I can't say I was conscious enough to know when it happened. 

* * *

Awareness creeped up on me slowly and I found myself draped across Omega's chest. We were lying on the couch the guys kept in the studio, a thin blanket pulled over top of us to ward off the chill. I would have thought him asleep except for the hand that was playing with my hair. Shifting slightly, I groaned, "We can never do that again." 

Omega pulled me closer and I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his natural scent mixed with sweat. "Why is that?" His voice vibrated my overly sensitive body. Evidence of our tryst left sticky trails down my legs but clean up was going to have to wait until I could walk again. I hummed contentedly. "Because you almost killed me." 

His arms became crushingly tight around me and I struggled slightly to breathe. Right as I would have lifted my head to ask him loosen his hold, he spoke. "I can't say I would mind if you never let me go." 

I ducked my head back to the crook of his neck, hoping he couldn't feel the silly smile plastered across my face. 

 


End file.
